La caída del Taisho
by Alleru
Summary: Sesshomaru toma el lugar de su padre tras su trágica y deshonrosa muerte. Su mano dura y ataques a pueblos vecinos dan origen a una revolución que se forjará entre los callejones más pobres de la ciudad.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertencen, son creación de Rumiko Takahashi. FF creado sin fines de lucro._

 _* Publicación: 09 de mayo 2017_

* * *

 **LA CAÍDA DEL TAISHO**

 **Preludio**

Era una noche de invierno y el gélido aire no impidió que un par de suelas chocaran contra la acera. Su trote ligero y apurado sólo servía para aumentar la lúgubre estela que ululaba en las desoladas calles de la ciudad. Escuchó un ruido y volteó, ocultando su rostro en la pesada capa de terciopelo color azul petróleo. Aumentó su ritmo y con un ágil movimiento de manos, golpeó con fuerza una gran puerta de madera.

Sus golpes, nada habituales para el receptor, alertaron al portero quien se apresuró a abrir los grandes tablones y dejó pasar a su visitante. Quien no aguardó a que la puerta se hubiese abierto por completo para ingresar y continuar su camino escaleras arriba. Un leve "Buenas noches…" se oyó al final del pasillo.

—¡Kagome! ¡Gracias a Dios! Me tenías preocupada —exclamó con alivio la mujer que aguardaba junto a la ventana.

Kagome se acomodó la capa y sacudió la llovizna que había cubierto la falda de su abultado vestido.

—Esto no va a durar mucho tiempo más, mi querida Sango —afirmó.

Sus ojos azules mostraban una angustia que se remontaba a años atrás, cuando su madre cayó enferma.

—Los van a descubrir muy pronto.

—¿Tan peligrosa es la situación?—preguntó Sango, apresurándose a ayudarla con la capa.

—Me temo que sí —respondió con pesar.

Kagome se sentía impotente ante todo lo que se veía venir.

—Shippou e Inuyasha no han logrado salir del refugio, hay hombres que vigilan sospechosamente la casa. Kouga tenía que volver hoy con las armas de la ciudad vecina, pero dudo mucho que eso suceda —relató.

Su mente no dejaba de calcular los daños y las implicancias de los hechos recientes.

—No sé cuanto tiempo más podamos durar así —murmuró más para sí misma que para Sango.

—Tranquila, Kagome.

Sango tomó las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.

—Kouga e Inuyasha encontrarán la manera de arreglarlo.

—Lo sé, Sango. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

Kagome se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible alertar a todo el grupo. Las armas estaban en camino y Kouga no se detendría hasta llevarlas al cuartel. Ella lo sabía. En un silencioso ruego, pidió que todos sus amigos pudieran sobrevivir la noche.

Más tarde, Kagome recorría su cuarto muy impaciente. La calle estaba en completo silencio, sólo los faroles alumbraban en las esquinas pues era noche de Luna Nueva.

—Inuyasha —murmuró en forma de plegaria.

Sus ojos azules pronto se secaron y su mirada se endureció. ¡No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados! Eran sus amigos y el hombre que amaba en secreto los que estaban en peligro mortal.

Sango pegó un respingo cuando sintió que la puerta de su cuarto se abría. Con una daga apuntó al intruso y al darse cuenta de que era Kagome la persona cubierta con la misma capa azul de terciopelo, suspiró aliviada.

La presencia de su prima a tales horas de la noche, vestida con ropa de calle sólo podía significar una cosa:

—¡Es una locura lo que piensas hacer, Kagome! Si te descubren…

—Son nuestros amigos, Sango —respondió ella—. Si los descubren no sólo todo el plan va a fallar… ¡ese demonio no dudará en matarlos lenta y dolorosamente hasta quitarles toda la información que pueda!

Kagome se movió incómoda hacia la ventana.

—¡No puedo quedarme aquí, orando!

Sango notó la terquedad y la resolución brillando en los ojos de Kagome. Comprendiendo que no había vuelta atrás para ella, asintió y se levantó con el propósito de colocarse ropa más adecuada y seguir a su prima en su misión suicida. El honor de Kagome estaría perdido si alguien descubría en lo que estaba involucrada.

Ambas salieron a la calle, ocultas entre las sombras y callejones del centro de la ciudad. El frío se colaba por debajo de sus largas y pesadas faldas, pero ignoraron el temblor de sus labios, sobrecargadas con la pena. No tardaron mucho en escuchar el intermitente sonido de una carreta que se acercaba juiciosamente, los caballos parecían moverse con cautela. Kagome se apresuró hasta la calle secundaria por donde sabía que pasarían y con horror retrocedió al notar a un grupo de cinco guardias imperiales ponerse en posición.

Sango se mordió la lengua al ver hacia dónde se dirigía Kagome.

Cuando la ojiazul se dio cuenta de que aún no la habían descubierto, retrocedió lentamente hasta ocultarse en un callejón apenas por detrás de donde se ubicaban los hombres. Frunció su ceño al pensar que la emboscada estaba lista y que la carreta no tardaría en darle alcance. Se llevó ambas manos al pecho, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su cuerpo y que sería escuchado por los guardias.

Los grandes caballos que arrastraban la carreta pronto se hicieron visibles en la oscura noche y los guardias apuntaron sus armas hacia ellos.

—No —murmuró Kagome.

—¡Deténgase!

La voz hizo eco y heló el corazón de ambas mujeres.

¡Los habían descubierto!

El conductor detuvo su paso y se quitó el gorro, mostrando su rostro. Era Kouga quien los observaba aparentemente desconcertado.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarlos, señores?

Los ojos celestes brillaban en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué hace transitando a estas horas? —preguntó uno de los guardias.

—¿Qué lleva ahí? —preguntó otro.

—Son juguetes para el festival de primavera, señores —respondió—. Son para los niños del pueblo.

—¡Bájese! —le ordenó el primero.

Con una señal, los guardias restantes empezaron a revisar la carreta. El arma nunca dejando de apuntar a Kouga mientras bajaba de un salto del vehículo.

Kagome se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. ¡Lo iban a matar! Cuando los guardias abrieron el gran cofre que iba en la parte de atrás, Kagome se preparó para salir a pelear con Kouga.

No lo iba a dejar luchar solo contra esos cinco despiadados.

Levantando su gran falda con las manos, se echó a correr hacia ellos. Los guardias, alertados por los intensos zapateos sobre las calles adoquinadas, se giraron apuntando sus armas hacia la tonta intrusa.

—¡Deténgase, señorita!

Kouga tensó la mandíbula al reconocer a la dama loca. Era Kagome. "Mierda", pensó.

* * *

 _¿Qué opinan? ¿Desean que continúe? Este fic lo empecé a escribir hace tiempo, ahora ya va por la mitad... Pidan y se os dará._

 _¡Besos!_

 _A._


End file.
